The School Play
by Ketchum
Summary: FINISHED!!!!! turned out a little darker than expected. Since so many people asked, i'll lower the rating to PG-13. Starts out with Sakura's school play...and completey twists into another horrific tale. Rated for: S&S, Violence, Language etc...
1. Try Outs

School Play  
  
By: Ketchum  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own cardcaptors, do own the other extra characters :) Enjoy!  
  
Sakura slowly opened her locker. She grabbed her coat, and her skates. Slowly she walked toward the school's theatre. Today was her fifth try-out for the school's play, the second this year. She had been in the chorus for the last play, but it wasn't a big deal. She was scared to death for this audition, yet she kept her hopes up. The night before Syaoran had stopped by her house with cookies that he had baked himself, for good luck.  
  
"Sakura!" she heard behind her. Syaoran ran up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Not really, I'm terrified!" she squealed.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you are going to do so good! When do you find out if you make it?"  
  
"There are call backs tomorrow and the next day,"  
  
"Call backs?"  
  
"It's when the director wants you to read more, and you come back and read or sing for them,"  
  
"Oh, well,"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I have to run to my tutor," he squinted, "I'm sorry! I wish I could be here for support!"  
  
"It's okay, see you after?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yes, whenever you call," He gave her a kiss on the cheek before headed off. "Good luck!" he shouted, waving as he walked.  
  
"Love you! Thanks!"  
  
"Love you too! Bye!"  
  
Sakura opened the door and walked in. There were almost one hundred people in the house, reading lines, singing songs, chatting with one another, or lounging in the theatre seats. Sakura looked around to see if anyone she knew was there. Since she entered high school, her popularity seemed to decrease. Her only real friends were Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. However, Tomoyo and Eriol went to another school because they lived in a different district. So she spent 95% of her time with Syaoran anyway, and that's all she really needed.  
  
"In my own little corner in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be," Sakura finished. There were three enthusiastic claps from the audience.  
  
"Nice job Miss Kinomoto!" one of the casting directors shouted.  
  
"Next!"  
  
Sakura walked off stage and sighed. "Good job Sakura!" Angela said as she walked passed.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura smiled, one of the most popular girls in school knew her name!  
  
She whipped out her cell phone. Ring . . .  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"See you in a few minutes, bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sakura sat down on the steps in front of her school. It was beginning to get dark. She thought about her audition, it had gone a lot better then she had expected. When she got up there, the adrenaline rushed through her veins, forcing her to do her best.  
  
"How'd it go?" Syaoran asked as she hopped in the car and tossed her backpack in the back seat.  
  
"It was so good!" she said smiling.  
  
"I wish I could have stayed,"  
  
"Oh, they would have made you wait in the lobby anyway,"  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you did good, do you know if you made call backs yet?"  
  
"Not till tomorrow morning, will you come with me to check the list?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled turning the corner.  
  
"You want to come in?" she asked as he pulled in to the driveway.  
  
"You think Touya's going to mind?"  
  
"Doesn't he always?"  
  
"I guess your right, only for a little while,"  
  
"Dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Only if you insist," he smiled.  
  
"Yay!" she said, shutting the car door behind her. Syaoran hit the lock key and the car beeped, indicating the alarm had been activated.  
  
Sakura slid her key into the door and unlocked it. "Looks like dad and Touya aren't home," she smiled.  
  
"Oh darn," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you like it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The best chicken and rice I've ever had," he smiled, as the two of them washed the dishes.  
  
"It's 9:00, I wonder where they are?"  
  
"You want me to stay till they get back?"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Of coarse not,"  
  
The two of them walked into the living room and settled down on the couch. Sakura grabbed a blanked off of the back of the couch and laid it over the both of them. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm so sleepy."  
  
"You had a big day,"  
  
"Yea, hopefully tomorrow will be a big day too," she smiled. "Ah, I should get ready to go to bed, just incase," she said stressed out.  
  
"You go get in the shower, and I'll just hang out," he replied.  
  
"Sounds good with me," she said before heading upstairs. Soon the shower water was running. Syaoran went upstairs to Sakura's room and walked over to her dresser. There were a few candles, some hair ties, and other odds and ends. He opened up the top right drawer, where the clow book was stashed. He loved to just look at the cards, they brought back so many memories. It was such a shame that they couldn't use the cards where they lived, and in this day an age. He put the cards back. "Kero?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Hey," he said flying out of a drawer. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Touya and Fujutaka aren't home so I'm keeping her company," He laid back on her bed.  
  
"How's school?" Kero asked.  
  
"School," he half complained.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go get a snack, be back later," he said flying out of the door. Soon the shower water stopped running. In a few moments he heard the hair drier. He looked to the clock it was 9:30, where was Sakura's family, he had to head home soon.  
  
Sakura came back into her room and noticed Syaoran lying on her bed. She lay down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back," he smiled.  
  
"You tired?" she asked.  
  
"Extremely,"  
  
"Are you going to be okay driving home?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Want some coffee?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
She stood up and pulled him out of bed. She hugged him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Waking you up," she smiled.  
  
"Want cream or sugar?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Cream please," he told her.  
  
Sakura placed the cup in front of him and sat down next to him. Just then the sound of keys in the door could be heard.  
  
"Sakura!" her brother shouted when he entered the door.  
  
"Oh jeez," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Is that brat here again?" he shouted.  
  
"Are you here again? You'd think you'd get an apartment or something, twenty-three and still living at home," Sakura teased, "And he's not a brat Touya!"  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted angrily, walking into the kitchen. "So what did you two do this time?" he asked mischievously. Sakura hated this part of Syaoran's visits most. "Eh Syaoran?"  
  
"Shut up Touya!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I probably should go," he said standing up.  
  
"Don't go," Touya pleaded, "Sakura will miss you!" he teased.  
  
"I'll walk you to the car," she said, as Touya made kissing noises while they walked to car. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Mm . . .Syaoran . ." she said pulling away.  
  
"What?" she nodded to the door. Touya stood in the door way waving.  
  
"Ohmygod Sakura your brother is so annoying,"  
  
"I know, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said backing away.  
  
"Love you," he said shutting the door and rolling the window down.  
  
"You too, tomorrow morning, we check the list,"  
  
"Okay, bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"I know! Did you see the list, there were nine girls and nine boys!" shouted one girl as Sakura waited for Syaoran at the edge of the parking lot. Soon his little black car pulled into the lot and drove into a spot. Sakura watched as he exited the car and took his backpack out of the trunk, not thinking anyone was watching, he was the cutest thing on earth.  
  
"Yea, Cindy and Angela and Steve and Alan and Sean all made call backs,"  
  
Sakura sighed Angela made callbacks? Sakura was doomed.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran said as he approached her. She slipped her hand into his and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning cutie," she giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were so cute getting out of the car!" she squealed.  
  
"Your funny Sakura," he smiled.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"It's okay Sakura calm down,"  
  
"I can't believe this!" she shouted again.  
  
"Sakura! Hush," he said placing his hands on her shoulder. She laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Can you believe this?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura! You deserved it!"  
  
"I made call backs, I'm one of 18 people, in the whole school!"  
  
"Sakura, you were probably really good!"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Okay, so you have to go this afternoon?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'd love to," he smiled, "And today I'll wait in the lobby, I have to go to class, but I'll meet you at lunch, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she gave him a little peck on the cheek, "See ya!"  
  
Sakura nervously opened her locker, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Ah!" she screamed.  
  
"Are we a little jumpy?" Syaoran joked.  
  
"I'm just really nervous," she responded.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"I think, they didn't give us anything to practice, what if I screw up completely?" she asked.  
  
"You won't, I know you won't,"  
  
"Who's that in the distance?" Sakura shouted. Sean walked over to Sakura. "Your highness must be hot and thirsty after your long ride."  
  
"Yes Maid,"  
  
"Perhaps his majesty would like a cool dipper from the well,"  
  
"That would be pleasant, Thank you maid,"  
  
The two said as they finished off the scene.  
  
"She was good," whispered one of the casting directors to the other, "Star that one," she whispered. After a few more comments, the three of them clapped, and Sakura and Sean headed off stage.  
  
"You were really good Sakura," Matt said, as she exited off stage. He was a tech person.  
  
"Thanks," she sighed, one of the popular people spoke to her again.  
  
"No I'm serious, you deserve that part, I think your going to have it,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! I was in the last play, so I should know, you were really good! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, grabbing her bag and rushing into the lobby.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Really good! Oh Syaoran I want this part so bad!"  
  
"Oh Sakura don't get your hopes up,"  
  
"But one of the popular people said I'd get it!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Jackson?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Stay away from that guy Sakura, he's a jerk,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me Sakura," he stopped, "He's said mean things about girls, and he does bad things,"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just, trust me Sakura okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the ride!" she shouted as Syaoran drove away, he would have stayed but he had to go tutor a student in Chinese.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Sakura?  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Did you try out for your school play?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Did you find out yet?"  
  
"No, but guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I made call backs!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Sakura! That's so exciting! Hold on a second," Tomoyo covered the phone with her hand. "Eriol, knock it off! I'm on the phone!" she shouted. Eriol let go of her and pouted. "Don't you start! I'll be off in a minute!" she turned back to the phone. "Sorry about, that Eriol's being annoying," she stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. "So, is there going to be another set of call backs?"  
  
"Yea, tomorrow, and then the cast list goes up,"  
  
"Good luck! Well I have to go, so I'll see you this weekend?"  
  
"Yup! Can't wait! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so nervous," Sakura said, the two of them sat under a tree at lunchtime.  
  
"Well you have to check, want to go now?"  
  
"Will you look and tell me?" she asked, as he stood up.  
  
"Of coarse, if that's what you want," he said pulling her up.  
  
"Okay, ready?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just going to read you the list," Syaoran stated, almost overjoyed.  
  
"Okay, go ahead," Sakura said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Angela Moor, Katherine Fernandaz, Sean Daido, Nina Cameo, Yukioto Yamazaki, and Sakura Kinomoto," she hugged Syaoran as tightly as possible.  
  
"SYAORAN!" She screeched. "Ohmygod!!!" she shouted. "There's only six people! Syaoran! Syaoran! Syaoran! Yay!" Syaoran started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Congratulations!" he said. Sakura grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, she slowly moved her hands down his back and hugged him tightly.  
  
"No PDA!" Shouted Angela as she walked past, laughing. Sakura and Syaoran broke off the kiss. Sakura started laughing. "I love this! But oh no! I have callbacks today! Syaoran! Again!"  
  
"When does the list go up?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Sakura took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Wow,"  
  
Sakura hugged him again. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know, I just love you so much," he laughed.  
  
"You're so funny sometimes," he said just as the bell rang.  
  
"Time for class, see you after school?" she asked.  
  
"Of coarse! Bye sweetie!"  
  
"Bye Syaoran!"  
  
Angela fell on her face, and could not dance at all. Sakura felt bad for her, but it upped her chances of getting a part, and each day she hoped for Cinderella a little more. When her turn came along, she danced across the stage like an angel, she was amazing. Syaoran watched from the wings, he had to see her in action. She was way better then the other dancers, there was no doubt in that, and he felt so proud for her. Like the two days before, there were three people clapping and then she exited stage right.  
  
Sakura say Syaoran and smiled. "Ready to go home?" she asked, excited for the performance, almost sure she would get a part, even if it wasn't the main part.  
  
"Yup, you were awesome Sakura," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Okay, you pack up your stuff and I'll meet you out front with the car,"  
  
"Sounds good, see you soon!"  
  
Syaoran walked off.  
  
"Are you ready to see the cast list?" Syaoran asked as he and Sakura walked from the car to the school. It was Saturday Morning, and if they wanted to see the list they'd have to get there on time. Sakura nodded.  
  
"And then we'll go out to breakfast to celebrate my part," she smiled.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, okay?" Syaoran told her.  
  
There was a group surrounding a bulletin board, one of the casting directors was approaching the group, and tacked a list to the board.  
  
"Oh My god! You made it!" could be heard, and so could sobs of people who didn't.  
  
"You ready?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, I'll just keep telling myself I made it, I mean, I made callbacks, so I definitely have a part, but I REALLY want Cinderella," she smiled, her excitement was boiling over. Sakura slowly approached the board and as the people drifted away, she got too take a peek. Cinderella: Angela Moor; Prince: Sean Daido; StepMother: Nina Cameo; StepSister 1: Lila Arkin; StepSister 2: Kumi Ochito; Godmother: Yano Ichina . . . and so on.  
  
"Where's your name?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's not there," she sighed.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"That's okay, I don't need a part anyway,"  
  
"Sakura, don't say that,"  
  
"No I don't, I was really bad anyway,"  
  
"Sakura! You were not bad! Not at all!"  
  
"Well then why didn't they cast me?"  
  
"Hey, Angela, wasn't she the lead of the last four plays?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"That's why,"  
  
He noticed she looked ready to cry.  
  
"Oh come here," he said hugging her, she started to cry into his coat.  
  
"I didn't get a part," she mumbled.  
  
"Aw Honey, you still have the next play!"  
  
"No, this is the last one of this year," she sighed. They stood there in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh well," she said trying to cheer up. "Let's go out to breakfast!"  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
"Not really, but breakfast will cheer me up," she smiled with tears on her face. Syaoran put an arm around her as the headed to the car.  
  
"You have to admit it was worth the experience though,"  
  
"I guess, it would have been better if I got a part, and not the same people as always, it's sad to think that I was just the token call back person,"  
  
"That's not true,"  
  
"Yea it is, they only pick their favorites,"  
  
"I guess your right," he gave in. "So where do you want to go for breakfast?"  
  
"How about . . ." she thought about it as the two of them headed back to the car, ready for a new challenge.  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER 


	2. The Jerk

The School Play  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I am up-ing the rating on this chapter to R due to some events that occur. As usual, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I do own "The Jerk" (aka Matt) and the director, and all the other students at the school!  
  
"Moshi-Moshi"  
  
"Hi, is Kinomoto Sakura there?"  
  
"No, sorry, she's over at her friend's house,"  
  
There was a sigh at the other line, "By chance would it be Li-kun?" asked the voice a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, she is at his house,"  
  
"Thanks, bye," the irritated voice hung up.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Li-kun, old buddy old pal,"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Matt, Matt Jackson,"  
  
"Oh, hi," he said aggravated.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of speaking with the ever so lovely Kinomoto-san,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"None of your business Li, hand the phone over," he said, turning off his act.  
  
"Jerk," he muttered into the phone, handing it to Sakura.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked Syaoran.  
  
"The jerk," Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Matt; I have some really exciting news for you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in the play!"  
  
"That's funny,"  
  
"No, I'm serious, this other girl dropped out, and so you get to be in the chorus,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really,"  
  
She shouted and hugged Syaoran.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, thanks very much," she responded before hanging up.  
  
"Why are you so excited?"  
  
"I made the play!"  
  
"Really?" he asked with joy.  
  
"Yea!" she shouted hugging him again.  
  
"Well congratulations Sakura!"  
  
"It's only a small part, but still, I'm in,"  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Syaoran smiled as she walked over to his car. He opened up the trunk and got his backpack out.  
  
"Hello, guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have my first rehearsal today!" she squealed.  
  
"Too early for squealing," he said throwing his hands to his ears.  
  
"Oh don't be so silly," she said, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him.  
  
"What are you doing after that?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she slipped her hand in his as he shut the door.  
  
"Want to come over?" he asked.  
  
"Love to," she smiled.  
  
****  
  
"So, then the chorus will move across the back, now you have to act like trees," shouted the director from the theatre. Syaoran sat in the back watching his girlfriend wander aimlessly around stage. He could barely contain his laughter.  
  
"Good job!" shouted the director. This went on for about another hour.  
  
****  
  
Sakura bounded down the theatre steps and ran over to Syaoran.  
  
"You looked so silly up there," he laughed.  
  
"That was the stupidest scene! We have to be the trees in the forest behind her and sing!"  
  
"It is a silly concept, hey, why don't you go get your stuff and I'll meet you out front with the car?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Sakura walked off to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Hey hot stuff!" Matt shouted as Sakura walked by. She blushed, but ignored the comment. "Where you going?" he asked.  
  
"To get my stuff," she replied.  
  
"Well, doesn't Sakura the hottie want to hang out with me this afternoon?"  
  
"No, I'm really sorry, I already have plans, maybe another time?" she asked, never actually expecting to spend time with him.  
  
"I'll hold you to your word," he snickered, before heading back into the theatre.  
  
Sakura shuddered and headed to the car.  
  
****  
  
"You know Syaoran,"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"That Matt kid," he abruptly stopped and looked Sakura in the eyes.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He was being weird today,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he was calling me hottie and stuff,"  
  
"Want me to kick his a**?"  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"What? I will,"  
  
"Don't say words like that!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I forgot,"  
  
"You really don't like him do you?"  
  
"Sakura, he's a jerk, just trust me with this one okay?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"If he says anything else, let me know and I'll personally kick his aaaaa…uh I mean butt okay?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Okay".  
  
****  
  
"You coming to practice this afternoon?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, sorry sweetie, I have soccer,"  
  
"What time will it end?"  
  
"Five I assume,"  
  
"Me too! Can I meet you at the field after practice?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"If for some reason I'm not there, you can come over to the theatre; I won't leave unless I'm going right to the fields,"  
  
"Sounds good,"  
  
"Well I really should head over there,"  
  
"Yea, me too, love you! Bye!"  
  
"You too Syaoran, bye!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you afterwards?"  
  
"Sure," she responded, a little nervous wondering why the director wanted to talk to her afterwards.  
  
****  
  
Sakura followed the director around as he cleaned up some things. She was beginning to feel impatient; she wanted to go meet Syaoran right after practice.  
  
"Well, you are doing really great out there, and I wanted to give you a speaking role,"  
  
"Really?" she nearly screamed.  
  
"Yes really,"  
  
"This is so exciting!"  
  
"Yup, here are your lines; can you have them memorized by Friday?"  
  
"Of course," she smiled, planning on asking Syaoran to help her get them down by that night.  
  
****  
  
Sakura walked into the dressing room hall and slipped the script in her backpack. She looked at her watch, it was 5:15, and she was supposed to meet Syaoran 15 minutes ago. She began to hurry. Then she noticed how empty and scary it was, what if there were ghosts?! "Hey, Sakura," she heard a whisper from a dressing room. She jumped, and turned around to see what it was. She saw Matt's face and then he waved his hand, beckoning her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she entered the room. He shut the door behind her, and turned to her. "What?" Sakura asked, looking to her watch, "I really have to be going."  
  
"Did anyone tell you how pretty you are?" he asked, approaching her.  
  
"Um, thanks, but I really should go," she said walking backwards, until she hit the wall. He slowly came closer until his arms were on either side of her head, pinning her to the wall.  
  
"You know Sakura, Syaoran really doesn't love you,"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean, he told me just the other day,"  
  
"You're lying," she stated, knowing full well that he was. He slowly moved his hands down until they were around her waist.  
  
"Um, I need to go," she said trying to squirm away from him.  
  
"Not so fast Sakura, you promised me that you would spend some time with me, and there's something that I want before you can go," he said pulling her close to him. She tried to break free.  
  
"Sakura, stop it, your just going to make this difficult," he said angrily.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed trying to get away. He pressed himself against her to get her to stop moving so much. He looked at her angrily, and she quieted. He ran his hand down the side of her face, and then he leaned in to kiss her. "Help!" she screamed but she knew there was no use. He slowly slid his hands down her back and held her tighter, beginning to hurt her. He broke the kiss, "Please Matt, your hurting me," she cried.  
  
"Since when did that matter?" he asked touching her face again, and kissing her neck. He began to pull at her shirt. "Stop it!" she screamed. Just then the door flew open. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Syaoran asked punching Matt, square in the face.  
  
Sakura, crying, grabbed Syaoran around the neck and hugged him close.  
  
"Thank you," she cried.  
  
"You," Matt said standing up, fist ready to punch.  
  
"Trust me Jerk, you don't want to mess with me,"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Sakura stepped aside, and Syaoran took out his sword. "God of thunder descend! Wind!" he shouted. A large gust of wind pinned him to the wall.  
  
"What!" Matt screamed.  
  
Sakura buttoned the top two buttons that Matt had managed to get unbuttoned, and continued sobbing. Syaoran put an arm around her, and they walked out, flipping the light out and closing the door on the way out.  
  
****  
  
Once in the car, Sakura continued to sob as Syaoran put their things in the back.  
  
He hugged her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Sakura," he said rubbing her back.  
  
"I know, I was just so scared, what if you hadn't shown up?"  
  
"Well, I did, so let's not dwell on it okay?" he asked, sincerely worried to what may have happened had he been there five minutes later, he shuddered at the thought.  
  
After a few minutes Sakura had calmed down, and they started to head home.  
  
"Where do you want to go, my house or yours?" he asked.  
  
"Can we go to my house? I want to burn these clothes," she half giggled.  
  
"Sure," he chuckled, glad that she could never stay sad for more than five minutes, after all she was the Clow Mistress.  
  
"So what do we do about Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I think he'll learn his lesson after that,"  
  
"I mean, don't we report him?"  
  
"No use, he's been reported several times, but since his dad is principal, he always manages to slide by."  
  
"Don't you hate the system at our school?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Always have, always will," he said as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Oh, I hate him so much," Sakura scowled.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you,"  
  
"Syaoran, I listened, I promise, I stayed away from him but he kept talking to me and stuff,"  
  
"Well, you can't expect people to not talk to you," he said. He shut his door.  
  
"I know, but, oh, he's such a jerk!" Syaoran giggled a little. "What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"I'm glad you're not sad anymore, but don't get too angry,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Kicking his butt," she smiled. Syaoran just started laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face,"  
  
"Well god Sakura, he had his hands all over you, who's not to be pis. . a. . . I mean angry?"  
  
Sakura opened up the door. "Who's that?" shouted Touya from the kitchen.  
  
"Me and Syaoran," she shouted back.  
  
"Okay! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!" He shouted.  
  
"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Only if your brother will keep his mouth shut,"  
  
"Does he ever?"  
  
"No," Sakura pouted, "Oh all right,"  
  
The two of them walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
****  
  
"So how was your day?" Touya asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know, you?" she responded.  
  
"What do you mean by I don't know?"  
  
"It was fine Touya, how was your day?"  
  
"Good, I got a new job at your school,"  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"I'm working as a technician in your theatre,"  
  
"No! Why?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Jeez Sakura," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran! Well, because I wanted to work there, and they needed a new director because the one there got a transfer to New York City, in the United States."  
  
"No! That's my play! I don't want you directing it!"  
  
"Sakura, you're in Cinderella?"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Because it's not a big deal,"  
  
"Sure Monster," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Touya!"  
  
"You guys, don't fight," Syaoran said, he hated when they argued.  
  
"Shut up Brat," Touya said to him.  
  
"Don't you call Syaoran a brat!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"Sakura, please," Syaoran started.  
  
She turned to him, "Honey?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Stay out okay?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, he was glad to be away from fighting with his sisters.  
  
****  
  
"Okay guys, I'd like you to meet your new director, Kinomoto Touya, he's our Kinomoto's older brother!" he explained.  
  
Matt stood in back. Syaoran, as usual, sat in the theatre, glaring at him. Matt had been stuck in the dressing room for almost four hours last night until the janitors came through and cleaned. Syaoran had heard about it from a few girls talking about how their poor precious Matt got beat up by some evil monster the night before. He chuckled to himself when he heard this.  
  
Matt fumed inside, he knew now that Syaoran was out to get him, and now that Sakura's brother was the director if he did try any of his funny stuff he may get kicked out of the play. Then again, he could always get Kinomoto fired.  
  
****  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE!!!! 


	3. The Hole

The School Play  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long! I had some serious writers block! I was inspired by the movie Anastasia, really, this has nothing to do with the movie, but let's see how it turns out. Enjoy. Oh and as always I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! (I do own the jerk though!)  
  
Part 3  
  
The Hole  
  
He looked at his watch. It was nearing midnight. Slowly he turned a page in his book. The school's library had a surprising amount of books that Matt Jackson was looking for. This was the perfect time too, nobody could be found, for they were all home sleeping. He needed a way to get Touya fired, and he had a great idea. An idea so good that if it worked out it would do more than simply get Touya fired.  
  
****  
  
Sakura sighed and rolled over in bed. The past few days had been exhausting. She had been at play rehearsal until five every day that week. Matt hadn't been around since the day after his little outburst. It was awkward being around him now. She looked at the clock. It was 12:30, she wondered what Syaoran was doing right now. "Probably sleeping," she said aloud and rolled over again.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh, yea Kero, you're still awake?"  
  
"Well yea, who could fall asleep with all the noise you're making?"  
  
"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind,"  
  
"It's okay, just try to go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay Kero," she said, closing her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Fuerza de oscuridad  
  
Fuerza de luz  
  
Dame la habilidad  
  
Con este cruz  
  
A usar mágico infinitad  
  
A wind engulfed the table and chair Matt sat in at the library. He held one hand out in front of him and the other grasping a cross around his neck. His eyes were closed.  
  
Mi alma para ti  
  
Tú fuerza para mí  
  
Solo tú tienes la key  
  
Por favor  
  
Permítelo ser  
  
The window flew open and the wind increased. Immediately, 53 pink cards flew into his hands. Suddenly he began to shake, but his hands did not move. The cards began to glow. He could feel them burning in his hands. They slowly turned from a pink color to black. Instantly the wind and glow stopped. It was silent, except for the sound of Matt falling to the ground, cards still in hand. He looked to his hands. The left hand now had a scar shaped like the sun. On the right, there was a scar shaped as the moon. He stood up and sat the cards down on the table in front of him. He raised his hands in the air. His scars sent a luminescent blue light across the library. A small yellow bear flew in through the window. He stared at Matt. His eyes began to glow a red color. Slowly his wings turned black. Another figure flew in through the window. A young man, his white hair and wings turned black.  
  
"Yes Master?" the two of them asked in unison. Matt began to chuckle to himself, however, as the reality of his dream became true, his laughter grew into an evil cackle, that could be heard through the stormy night.  
  
****  
  
Sakura screamed as a sharp pain flew through her body. "Kero!" she shouted, but there was no answer. The pain dissipated, and she began to shiver uncontrollably. She pulled her blankets up over her, but there was no use. She wanted to cry, but she had no energy left to cry. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into an unpleasant sleep, full of nightmares.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran pulled up in front of Sakura's house fifteen minutes before she usually left. He had a weird feeling the night before. He wanted to catch her before she left so they could talk about it on the way to school.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura sat on the bathroom floor. She had spent the last hour throwing up; she barely had the energy to get to her room.  
  
Syaoran looked to his clock; she should have been out five minutes ago. He turned the key, and the car shut off. Opening the door, he got out and walked up to the house. He lifted his hand to knock. There was no answer. He looked to the driveway, no cars, Touya and Fujitaka were gone. He put his hand on the door for curiosity's sake. Surprisingly it opened. He walked in. "Sakura!?" he shouted, there was no answer. "Sakura?" he asked walking up the stairs.  
  
"Syaoran?" he heard a muffled voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Sakura are you in there?" he asked from outside the door. There was the sound of the door unlocking.  
  
"Come in," she said hoarsely. He opened the door, and there sat Sakura, sitting with her back to the wall, curled in a ball, shivering out of control.  
  
"Sakura!" he said, kneeling next to her.  
  
"Hi," she sighed.  
  
"Are you sick?" he asked, putting his hand on her forehead. She just nodded. He quickly pulled his hand away. "You're burning up!" he shouted. Sakura coughed.  
  
"I don't know where it came from," she began to cry. "It hurts so bad," she whispered.  
  
"What hurts?" he asked, looking for a thermometer in her medicine cabinet.  
  
"Everything,"  
  
He found it and sat down in front of her. "Where do you want this?" he asked. She took it from him and put it in her mouth.  
  
"Where's Kero?"  
  
"I don't know, he ignored me," he had to strain his ears to hear her.  
  
"Stay right here," he said standing up and walking into her room. "Kero?" he looked to the drawer, it was open, and trashed. He ran back to the room. "He's gone Sakura,"  
  
"Who?" she asked.  
  
"Kero," Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran reached down and put an arm around her. He helped her stand up and walk back into her room.  
  
"Lay down," he insisted. She did as she was told.  
  
He took the thermometer out of her mouth, "Damn Sakura! It's 108! You should be dead! God! Tell me what happened, did you just wake up and you were sick?" he asked near hysterics.  
  
"Watch your mouth, No, last night," she coughed and closed her eyes, "owe," she trailed off, tears coming to her eyes. He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"It'll be okay Sakura, just breath," he whispered.  
  
"It hurts to breathe," she whispered.  
  
"Sakura what happened?"  
  
"A sharp pain, last night, Kero wouldn't answer, I passed out, nightmares, about the cards, Syaoran can you check the cards?" she asked. He stood up and walked over to her top drawer. He pulled it open, there sat the clow book, but it didn't have its usual feeling to it, it felt dark, and empty. He opened it up, and the sight reflected the feel, the cards were gone.  
  
"Sakura, I think I know what's wrong, stay right here," he ran down to the kitchen and began opening cabinets. "Cinnamon, vanilla, celery salt," he said rummaging through the spices. He began to put them into the blender. He filled a cup with water, and poured that in as well. Then he grabbed the apple sauce and the honey, tossing in a good portion of each. Then he turned the blender on. He was lucky Wei had taught him all those household healing potions back when he was younger. He turned the blender off and poured it into a cup, racing back up the stairs.  
  
"Drink this," he insisted.  
  
"What is it,"  
  
"I'm not telling you, drink it,"  
  
She put it up to her mouth, and began to drink it. She could feel herself trying to gag, but willed herself to stay calm. When the whole cup was finished, she dropped the cup to the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, there was no reply. "SAKURA!" he shouted, 'oh god what if it was the wrong potion?' he thought to himself. Just then her eyes opened. She sat up.  
  
"I feel all better, how'd you do that?"  
  
"Wei taught me," he smiled, giving her a hug.  
  
"So what was wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Look at this," he said, pulling the empty clow book off of her desk.  
  
"Oh god," she said under her breath.  
  
"Sakura, call one of your cards," he ordered her.  
  
"Wind!" she shouted, nothing happened. She stood up. "WINDY!" she shouted, still nothing.  
  
"Syaoran," she said bowing her head. He put his arms around her. She jumped.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, letting go.  
  
"I . . . I . . ."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I can't feel your aura," she trembled.  
  
"Sakura," he said hugging her.  
  
"Syaoran, what happened?" she said sadly.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know,"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I think, somehow your magic has been stolen, and you went into a sort of shock when it hit you, that's why my potion worked, but aside from that," he paused.  
  
"You have no clue,"  
  
"Exactly," Sakura bowed her head.  
  
"We'll figure it out, I promise," Syaoran assured her.  
  
"What about Kero and Yue?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, you're sure you can't feel them?"  
  
"110% Syaoran," she sighed, a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Honey, please don't cry," he said pulling her into a hug. Her small form shook up and down.  
  
Just then Touya opened up the door. "What happened?" he nearly shouted. Syaoran looked to him pleadingly. "You guys, why aren't you at school? And why is Sakura upset?" he said, the worry inside of him growing. Sakura coughed. He sat down next to them. "What's wrong?" he asked Syaoran.  
  
"Something happened to Sakura's powers, Kero and Yue are gone, the cards are gone, she can't use power, and she can't sense anyone," he said trailing off.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," she sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered, running his fingers through her hair, "It's going to be alright, it always is,"  
  
She sat up and looked at her brother, then to Syaoran, "I feel empty, sick, I can't describe it, it's like a big hole inside of me, it's awful," she tried to explain, finding herself at a loss of words.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Sorry I'm stuck again…I'll write soon! R&R please! 


	4. The Realization

The School Play  
  
By: Ketchum  
  
Chapter four: The Realizatoin  
  
Sakura felt warm, Syaoran's arm was around her. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 pm. She was having trouble remembering what happened. Why was he there? Did they go to school? She started to stir.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked, obviously he was awake.  
  
"Syaoran, what's going on?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" he asked her.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
He sighed, sitting up. Sakura sat up as well, but her eyes began to black out and she felt dizzy. She lay back down and sighed. He decided it was best not to tell her, it would just upset her again. He got up and walked to the window. A large dark cloud had formed over the sky. Something was wrong, something was seriously wrong.  
  
"Sakura, you want some tea?" he asked. He needed an excuse to go talk to Touya.  
  
"Sure, I can get it," she said, starting to stand up.  
  
"No, lay down, you're sick, I'll be right back," he ordered, helping her lie back down.  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
Syaoran hurried down the stairs as fast as possible. Sitting at the kitchen table was a worried Touya. "Hey," Syaoran said, sitting in the seat across from him.  
  
"What's the news?"  
  
"She's up, and she doesn't remember a thing," he said sadly.  
  
"Jeez, what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know, but," Syaoran stood up and walked over to the window, "have you gotten a look at this?" he asked, pulling open the curtains.  
  
"Yea, close it, I can't stand to look at it," he said, resting his forehead in his hand. Outside, the dark clouds were moving quickly overhead.  
  
Just then Sakura came down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura! I told you to stay upstairs!"  
  
"I'm not sick Syaoran, I did have the weirdest dream though," Touya and Syaoran gave each other an odd look. She sat down in a chair between the two of them. "But it was just a dream so it doesn't really matter." She looked outside. "Wow, looks like a storm is coming," she said, "You probably should stay here the night Syaoran," she replied.  
  
"Yea," Touya nodded, something was wrong, and as the weather continued to worsen, so did Touya's nerves. He may not have shown it, but he did care for Syaoran. Syaoran would give his life for Sakura, and Touya respected him for that. Syaoran was also a good tool to find out what was wrong with Sakura.  
  
"Okay, well I'm kind of in the mood to do some reading, so I'll be in the living room if either of you two need me," Sakura said, walking off.  
  
"I think you should talk to her," Touya said, looking to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and followed Sakura into the other room.  
  
"Sakura?" he said sitting next to her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can you tell me about you're dream?"  
  
"Naw, it was just a stupid dream," she said, standing up. She wanted to go back upstairs and read in peace and quiet.  
  
"Sakura, it wasn't a dream," he said, grabbing her wrist. She turned to him with a weird look in her eyes.  
  
"Yes it was Syaoran," she said, pulling away and hurrying up the stairs. Touya had been watching from the door way.  
  
"She's in denial," Touya muttered.  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
"Think about it Syaoran," he said returning to his kitchen duties. Syaoran hung his head. Why did everything always have to happen to them?  
  
Meanwhile Sakura threw herself on her bed and cried. They had to do something. The cards were gone, but what could they possibly do? She had no guardians, she was weak, and she had no magic at all. She was completely mortal, it didn't feel good at all. Now she understood how her brother must have felt when he gave his power to Yukito.  
  
Elsewhere, Matt searched through his dresser drawers. He had awoken that morning in his bed. His new guardians had brought him home last night. He slept all day, the new power he had been filled with had taken all of the energy out of him. He continued his search for a pair of gloves. He needed a "conference" with his dad over some very important matters.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya shouted up the stairs.  
  
"What?!" she yelled back.  
  
"Are you coming to play practice?" he asked her.  
  
"Not today!" she shouted back, trying to hide the hoarseness in her voice. Touya sighed; she probably shouldn't go if she wasn't in school anyway.  
  
Just then Sakura heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said. Syaoran walked in and saw her lying face down on her bed. He sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"Sakura, we need to talk,"  
  
"I don't want to," she cried into her pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Sakura, it's alright to be upset," he whispered, "but we have to fix what happened, and we can't do that if you're not willing to accept what has happened. She turned her head to him.  
  
"Nothing happened Syaoran,"  
  
"Sakura, please," he said putting his hand on hers. She pulled her hand away.  
  
"Stop it Syaoran, nothing happened!" she coughed and closed her eyes. "I'm tired, now go away,"  
  
"Sakura, this is not like you,"  
  
"Leave me alone Syaoran,"  
  
Syaoran refused to argue. He left without another word and went downstairs to think of a plan. On his way downstairs he heard a huge bang from Sakura's room. Sakura had thrown her pillow across the room. She pulled herself out of bed and ran over to her desk. She pulled out the drawer in which the Sakura Card Book was contained. She grabbed the book and put it on the desk before her. The book looked different. Where there was usually a sun that represented Kero, there was nothing, and where there was a moon that represented Yue, there was nothing. Sakura opened the book, and just as she suspected, there was nothing in it. She threw the book across the room and collapsed to the ground in tears.  
  
"Dad," Matt said as he walked into his father's home office.  
  
"Yes son?" the older man asked. He was husky and balding. He looked like a sweet old man. Who would know he was the principal of a high school?  
  
"I have a question for you," he said sitting down in a chair across from his father's desk.  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Well, you know how I work on the school play?" he asked, in his most innocent voice possible.  
  
"Yea, how is that going anyway?"  
  
"It's fine, it's just, I wish I had a bigger part,"  
  
"You mean you want the lead? Now Matt, I don't think,"  
  
"No Dad," he interrupted, "I want to direct,"  
  
"Really, what about that new Kinomoto guy?"  
  
"He's okay, but I'm way more experienced then he is in the field, and I really think that I should be the director," he said, feeling the anger boil inside of him. He HAD to fire Kinomoto if his plan were to work.  
  
"Well Matt, he HAS just been hired, I'm sure it would be just as easy to fire him,"  
  
"Really,"  
  
"But I'm still going to have to pay him his salary,"  
  
"You don't have to pay me at all Dad, just the thrill of Directing will be satisfying in itself," he said.  
  
"Well you've got me there son, you're hired!" he said happily. If there was one thing Mr. Jackson didn't have, it was common sense . . .  
  
"Okay guys! That's a wrap!" Touya shouted. The play was starting to come together. A quite large man stood watching the end of practice.  
  
"See Dad? He's so unprofessional," Matt whispered to his father.  
  
"I guess so, doesn't matter anyway, he's canned," the man bellowed. Touya turned to the voice.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked the shadowed figures.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kinomoto, I think we need to talk," he said, stepping into the light.  
  
Sakura walked down the steps to see a distraught looking Syaoran on the couch. He was sitting in complete silence and looking very worried. "Syaoran?" she asked, resting her arms on the back of the couch. He turned to her.  
  
"Yea?" he asked, worried that she might blow up at him any second.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with tears in her eyes. He sat up.  
  
"Sakura, don't cry," he pleaded.  
  
She sat down next to him on the couch. "I was thinking. Could you use the lasin board?" she said through her tears.  
  
Syaoran looked at her sadly, "I tried Sakura," he put his arms around her as she cried into his shirt. "Shhh . . . it's going to be okay, we're going to figure it out,"  
  
"I-I-It's ma-ma-my fault," she said, her breaths were becoming short and jumpy.  
  
"No it's not,"  
  
She looked out the window past him. The rain was coming down hard now, the sky was so dark it looked like night time.  
  
"If I had never freed the cards, none of this would have ever happened," she whispered.  
  
"Sakura, please," they remained silent, except for the sounds of Sakura's sobs, for a long while after that. Both of them were trying to conjure up an idea of what to do next, but with no avail.  
  
Suddenly the front door flew open and in stormed an angry Touya. He slammed the door behind him as hard as he could.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stood up, as Touya entered the living room. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Your damn principal fired me," he shouted.  
  
"Wait why?" Sakura asked, she had to admit that although she didn't like the fact that her brother was the director, he did do a good job.  
  
"Your stupid little stage hand Jackson, little asshole,"  
  
"Oniichan, watch your mouth," Sakura interrupted.  
  
"He is an asshole Sakura, remember?" Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Oh God Syaoran, he's the director! NO!" she said with sincere worry in her face. "As if I didn't have enough problems already! I'm quitting the play!" she shouted.  
  
"No, you're not Sakura," Syaoran said, "Something is fishy about this,"  
  
"Yea, that little son of a –"  
  
"ONIICHAN!" Sakura stopped him.  
  
"He looked different from the last time I saw him,"  
  
"How so?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He was darker, he wore these black gloves, I don't know, something is up with him,"  
  
"He's such a jerk!" Sakura shouted as she threw herself back on the couch.  
  
Syaoran looked deep in thought, suddenly he snapped out of it and spoke. "I'm going to school, be back in a few minutes," Syaoran said walking to the door.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you," Touya stopped him.  
  
"Me too!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Syaoran stopped her, "You're going to stay here at home and relax, lie down, watch tv, drink that tea I made you earlier, just heat it up,"  
  
"Syaoran," she whined. He put a hand to her cheek.  
  
"Honey, please," he said, planting a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"Alright, don't you two be too long, okay?" she pleaded as she laid down on the couch.  
  
"Promise," he smiled.  
  
"Bye Monster," Touya added in before leaving, ruffling the hair on the top of her head.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura said, almost cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran and Touya hopped in Touya's car. He slowly quickly backed out of the driveway and pulled onto the street. He turned the windshield wipers up higher and sped off towards the school.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything when Sakura was there, but there's something else,"  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He had a mark, on his arm, it looked like the star from the clow book, I think he was trying to hide it with the gloves but was unsuccessful,"  
  
"Shit," Syaoran said angrily, "I've always hated this guy,"  
  
"Seems as though Sakura hates him too,"  
  
"Yea," Syaoran said uncomfortably, turning his gaze to the window.  
  
"But why would she want to quit the play?" Touya asked. Syaoran ignored his question.  
  
"Syaoran, did something happen?" Syaoran turned his gaze to Touya.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell Sakura I told you this," Syaoran said.  
  
Little did they know but someone was watching them through a crystal ball from a secluded room in the school building.  
  
"Cards! One of you! Run them off the road!"  
  
Suddenly Touya lost control of the car, he tried to turn the wheel to the right but it went to the left. "What are you doing!?" Syaoran shouted as the car veered off the road.  
  
"I can't help it!" Touya screamed as the car drive into a ditch and smashed into a tree.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura watched the television set. It had been a while since she had just relaxed like this. She hoped that Syaoran and Touya weren't making something out of nothing. Then again, Syaoran had always hated Matt. Her thoughts slowly became obscure as she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
I know! I left you hanging! Sorry! I have to go to bed! It's 12:30 am! I'll write as soon as possible! I actually have an idea of where to go with this now!! Yay!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!!! PLEASE LEAVE THEM TOO!!! THANKS!  
  
~Ketch 


	5. The Transformation

The School Play  
Part 5: The Transformation  
By Ketchum  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Matt and the plot.  
Author's note: The story continues to get worse, sorry, and I'm keeping the R rating, because if I were reading a PG-13 I wouldn't want to find some of this stuff in it.   
  
Another note: Sorry! I uploaded a few fics (this being one of them) and it didn't register the paragraphs! Let's try this again :-P  
  
  
Matt smirked to himself as he watched the unconscious, bloody, and bruised forms of Syaoran and Touya lying in a smashed car. His plan was working better than he had planned!  
He pulled out a piece of paper that had a list scrawled upon it.   
  
My plan  
a) retrieve power (finished)  
b) eliminate Touya  
c) Take over play and ruin Sakura's reputation  
d) Eliminate Syaoran  
e) Take Sakura under wing and turn her evil  
f) Use Sakura to eliminate Clow mistress and accomplices   
g) Conquer world with magic  
h) We rule!  
  
In fact his plan had worked in overdrive so much so that he could eliminate part c, d and part of e by killing Syaoran this early on. He chuckled and praised himself for his brains; they must have come with the newly found power.   
However, he now had to come up with a new plan, since his old one had been destroyed. Then he got an idea, "Brilliant!" he shouted. He picked up the crystal ball and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and envisioned his bedroom. Suddenly he was there; however, it was not as he left it. It had been mangled to fit his new tastes.   
"Guardian number one!" he shouted. Yue rushed into the room.   
"Yes master?" he asked, bowing.   
"I need you to fetch Sakura for me," he smiled, turning to Yue. "Now!" he bellowed. The frightened Yue clambered his way out of the space that once was Matt's room. Now this hideous place looked more like a dungeon then a bedroom. Yue flew out of the window, and staggered through the bad weather, flying his hardest to reach Sakura. "Guardian number two!" he shouted. Kero flew into the room. He was in his full form now, no longer a small stuffed animal.   
"Yes master?"  
"I need you to go and make sure those two," he pointed into his crystal ball, "can not save their precious cherry blossom," he chortled. Kero too flew out of the window and was out of sight.   
Matt settled back on a chair, waiting for his plan to go into action.   
  
Sakura rolled over, she had woken up when there was a loud banging outside, finding it difficult to sleep on the couch. She slowly stood up and headed up to her room. However, she was stopped by a large figure. She took a step back and rubbed her eyes. Looking above and realizing who it was she felt a sense of calm overcome her. "Yue," she smiled. "I thought you had gone,"  
"I had, but now I need you to come with me," he quickly picked her up and flew through the ceiling, leaving a gaping hole in the ceiling. Sakura shouted when they got outside and she saw the transformed Yue. No longer did his long white hair shine in the light, for now it was a deep black. Sakura closed her eyes, maybe this was the end, and she would be killed by her own guardian. A voice inside of her head suddenly snapped. "Sakura, help us," it was Syaoran, he was in trouble. She would have tried to break free of the new Yue, if she had her powers that is, without them she had no chance and would fall to the ground far below her.   
Before Sakura knew it she was in a room, a dungeon rather. There stood Matt, he looked worse than ever before.   
"Matt?" she said surprised.   
"The one and only," he smiled walking towards her.   
"What happened to you?" she asked, looking around awkwardly at the room.  
"I've, let's just say, inherited, some magic,"  
"You!" she shouted, "You're the one who took my cards! What did you do to Syaoran?"  
"You're cards? Do you mean to tell me you, Sakura Kinomoto, are the Clow mistress?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Yea! Now tell m,"  
"Now what?" he shouted interrupting her, he ran over to a book quickly and opened it to a bookmarked page. "I'm supposed to kill you!?" he screamed, "No! This is all wrong! You're not supposed to be the mistress! You're supposed to be my partner!" Sakura looked at him oddly, what was going on?  
"Oh well, I guess I'll have to find a way around this," he sighed, "Nothing ever goes my way!" he screamed. Just then Kero flew in through the window.   
"Kero!" Sakura shouted, running towards him.   
"Stop!" Matt screamed, he held his hand in her direction and she flew backwards against the wall. "Guardian number one, tie her up," he ordered. Yue rushed over to his old mistress and lifted her arm up.   
"Yue, this isn't you, stop it, please," she pleaded, but there was no use, and she suddenly had no control over her body. Yue lifted her other arm up and tied it to the wall as well. Then her feet were bound to the ground as well. Matt sat hunched over a book at a table; he looked like he was doing research.   
"Master," Kero began.  
"Can't you see I'm busy!?" he shouted.   
"Master,"  
"Shut up!" Kero snapped back into his place and began to whimper.   
"Yes!" Matt suddenly shouted standing up. "I know exactly how to fix this little mess, things just keep going my way, I love it!"  
"But you just said . . ."  
"Shut up!" Matt interrupted Sakura, he slowly approached her. "You are all mine," he breathed into her ear. The little hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end. Matt slowly put his hands on Sakura's waist. He began to kiss her neck. Sakura tried to struggle, but she couldn't move a muscle. Matt looked her in the eyes, "all mine," he laughed a hideous laugh. He slowly backed up, pulling each of his gloves off and tossing them to the ground. He held them up to Sakura who flinched at what she saw. One arm had the scar of the moon while the other had the sun. Kero and Yue came over to him and stood on either side of him. He held his arms in front of him and a light shot out at Sakura causing her to fall in pain. "You are free of those chains, and now I'll give you anew," he laughed once again. Sakura stood up and stared at him.  
"You're insane!" she screamed.   
"Oh yes, I know that," he said matter-of-factly. He slowly advanced towards her and put his arms on her shoulders, pushing her fiercely into the wall. Sakura cringed at the pain. He pulled her towards him, then hit her on the wall again, this time her head hit the wall, hard. She felt dizzy, and almost unconscious. "All mine," he said again. He reached his hands up onto her back, she would have struggled to get out of his grip, but she was in too much pain and could barely tell what was happening around her. Suddenly the pain in her back increased. There was a burning sensation; it felt like her back was on fire. She screamed, and soon felt a hand over her mouth.   
"You've been marked," he whispered in her ear, "slowly, and very painfully you will become mine." The pain in her back grew and she could feel her memory draining, being replaced with nothing, her mind was blank, who was she, where was she, who was this man in front of her?  
Matt noticed her eyes had changed the look in them, she no longer looked like a sweet innocent little cherry blossom; she looked more . . . evil.   
"So my dear," Matt began, "Who am I?" he asked, just testing that this spell worked.  
"I – I – Don't remember," she sighed, bowing her head. Matt cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her into a kiss. She gladly returned it. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He dug his hands into the scars he had made (now causing Sakura no pain) and thought in his mind what she needed to know. He was her master, the only one she could trust, she only should listen to him, she loved him, they were going to destroy the world, and they would rule the conquered world, together forever. Sakura broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "I remember now," she smiled, pulling him into another kiss. Matt chuckled to himself, it had worked! Matt broke the kiss and pushed Sakura aside. Sakura mentally took this as a normal action.   
"Now what were you going to say guardian number two?" Matt asked.   
"The boys got away," Kero said sadly.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Syaoran asked a battered Touya.   
"Wherever Sakura is," Touya whispered, he was in too much pain.   
"The house and I can make some potion back there that will make you stronger," Syaoran stated.   
"But how are we going to get back there?" Touya coughed. Just then a car pulled over on the side of the road. Out jumped two figures Syaoran could barely make out, he was near passing out once again.   
"Ohmygod!" shouted one of the figures (it was a female voice) just as Syaoran slipped into unconsciousness again.   
"Let's get them back to my house," said the male voice, hoisting Touya onto his back and laying him across the back seat of the unharmed car.   
"Then what?" said the panicked woman.   
"I don't know, here help me with him," he said, picking up Syaoran and putting him in the back as well.   
  
"Did you help them?" Matt shouted as he shook Sakura back and forth.  
"What do you mean?" she cowered. "Help who?"  
"Did you really change, or is this an act?"  
"Master, please," she started sobbing. He threw her to the ground.   
"Damn you!" he said, kicking her once. She curled into a ball and sat in the corner. Matt turned around viciously and went back to his crystal ball. "Show me where they are," he shouted. A car was speeding across the highway. There were four figures inside of the car. Matt was tempted to run this car off the road as well, but he didn't want to kill his soon to be loyal subjects, yet. "Come here Sakura," he said. She leaped up and ran over to him.   
"See them?" he asked, pointing at the car, she nodded, "We are going to kill them," he hissed. Sakura nodded once again. He turned towards Sakura and grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him again, "But first, we are going to let them heal, ever so slightly, so their death will be even more painful," he whispered. He stood up and began kissing Sakura's neck once again. He pushed her back to something that resembled a bed and grabbing her shoulders pushed her back onto it. Then he sat on top of her. "What are we going to do?" he asked.   
"Kill them," she whispered.   
"You are right my dear," he said unbuttoning the top button of her short shirt.   
"How do you propose we do this?"  
"Something slow and painful," she smiled.  
"Very good," he said unbuttoning the next. Before he could continue Sakura grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him.  
  
Syaoran awoke and looked around the room. It looked quite familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "He's awake!" shouted a female voice. He looked to her, but his eyes were blurry. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Her voice was familiar. He opened his eyes again and looked at her.   
"Tomoyo?" he said uncertain. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.   
"Oh God Syaoran you gave us such a fright," He looked down at himself when Tomoyo had released him. His clothes were torn and tattered, but where his leg had been bleeding profusely, there was nothing, not even a scar.   
"But how?" he asked. Another figure appeared in the room.   
"He healed you," she said pointing to the blue haired man.  
"Eriol!" he shouted, "Am I glad to see you!"   
"Thanks, you too,"  
"Where's Touya?"  
"Upstairs, we healed him and he woke up much before you, there's dinner if you'd like it,"  
"Naw, that's okay, any sign of Sakura?" he asked.  
"You don't mean," Tomoyo said horror stricken, "she wasn't in the car was she?"  
"Oh, no, no, no, she's at home, Just wanted to let her know we're okay," Syaoran explained.   
"Oh, well she's not answering the phone," Tomoyo stated, "I called and there was no answer."  
"That's funny," Touya said coming down the steps. He looked out of sorts, but almost back to normal, "She always rushes to answer the phone."  
"Maybe she's asleep," Eriol suggested.  
"Yeah, probably," Touya agreed sitting down next to Syaoran.   
"So update me on what's going on with this situation," Eriol demanded.   
"You mean you don't know?"  
"Basic gist," Tomoyo added.   
"Well, Sakura's powers are gone right?" Syaoran began, he explained everything from how Sakura had become very sick and lost her powers, to how Matt had weird markings on his arms and the car swerved off the road while they were on their way to the school.   
"Well it seems to me that we've got a problem on our hands,"   
"Well no the hell kidding Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.   
"On Sakura's behalf, watch your mouth,"  
"Oh, not you too," Syaoran groaned.   
"No, still the same Tomoyo," she smiled.  
"ANYWAY," Eriol interrupted, "We have a SERIOUS problem on our hands," he said a little irritated. "This Matt person, if he really has these scars that Touya thinks he saw, then we may have little hope, and we have little time,"  
"Why is that?" Touya asked.  
"He's bewitched the cards, they are now his, what little connection is left between Sakura and the cards will be destroyed when he kills her,"  
"What?!" the other three occupants of the room shouted.  
"In order for him to have complete control, he has to kill Sakura, and"  
"But he wouldn't," Syaoran interrupted.  
"Why do you say that?" Tomoyo asked.  
"He likes her,"  
"How do you know that?" Eriol asked. Syaoran took a deep breath.  
"Don't tell them," Touya interrupted.  
"Tell us what?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Nothing," Syaoran and Tomoyo said in unison.  
"Okay, well if you're sure he wouldn't kill her," Eriol started, "There IS another possibility," he said, uncertain.   
"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Well, he could turn her to his side, then what connection she had left would remain, but she would be evil, and I'm sure she'll be after everyone else with a connection to the cards as soon as she's evil, meaning Syaoran and myself,"  
"So what do we do?" Touya asked.   
"Well, first of all we better get Sakura here before we do anything else," Eriol explained, taking charge. Just then the front door flew open. The dark clouds began to fill the house as four figures emerged from a billow of smoke and stood before the foursome.   
Matt, his guardians, and . . . Sakura . . . 


	6. The Transference

The School Play  
Part 6: The Transference  
By Ketchum  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Matt and the plot.  
Author's note: The story continues to get worse, sorry, I don't know what to rate it, so (since I've gotten so many requests at both here and mm.org) I'm going to lower it to PG-13. Sorry it's been so long, I've had some serious writers block, I hope this installment actually works!  
PS: thanx to Reichal for listenin to me ramble while I wrote this thing and comforting me while I actually did this:-P, and the nifty ideas for Syaoran's potion :) yay! And to all readers, I apologize in advance for what you are about to read!  
. . .   
  
Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Touya gawked at their little Sakura. There was something wrong with her.   
"Sakura, what's going on?" Touya asked. However, Matt spoke for her instead. His now cloaked head looked down into his fingers that rapped against each other ever so slightly.   
"Sakura is mine, and the four of you are about to be too," he looked up. His face had changed, it was darker even then earlier that day when Touya had run into him at the theatre.   
"In your dreams!" Tomoyo shouted.  
"I don't know who you are my dear," he said pointing to Tomoyo, "But come here!" he shouted. Tomoyo's face suddenly went blank and she walked towards Matt, staring him in the eyes.   
"Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted, grabbing her wrist. Yet she shook her arm, and wriggled out of his grip. She stood next to Sakura and faced the three men. "Tomoyo!" Eriol shouted again.   
"It's no use, so who's next?" Matt asked, smiling.   
"Matt, what do you want? Why are you doing this?" Syaoran asked, hesitantly.  
"You," Matt said angrily, "How DARE you ask a question like that!" he shouted. Syaoran sat silently, hesitating to tamper with this unknown power.   
"On three you and Syaoran run," Eriol whispered into Touya's ear, Syaoran over heard this as Matt continued to yell.  
"So who is next to join my side? It's futile you know, completely hopeless,"  
"What about you?" Syaoran heard Touya whispered.  
"Trust me," he responded.   
"One,"  
"Syaoran, how about you?" Matt asked.  
"Two,"  
"How about nobody?" Eriol asked stepping forward.   
"How about you then?" Matt chuckled; he held his hand out towards Eriol.   
"THREE!" he shouted. Touya and Syaoran turned in the other direction and ran out of the front door of the house, without looking back to see what had become of Eriol. The last they heard was the curses that Matt yelled after them.   
  
Syaoran and Touya ran as fast as they possibly could. The rain beat down on their bodies as they ran; it felt like needles pricking them over and over again. Suddenly, Touya grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him into an open garage. He quickly hit a button and the door began to close.   
"Where are we? We're breaking and entering Touya!" Syaoran screamed.  
"Would you shut the hell up? This will buy us some time," Just then the garage lights came on.   
"Shit, there going to see us," Syaoran hissed. However, rather than hide as Syaoran was attempting to, Touya walked over to the opening door to the house. There before the two soaking wet figures stood the one and only . . . Yuki.   
"Yuki!" Syaoran shouted. "But how?" he asked, baffled at how he could possibly be here when Yue was with Matt.  
"We separated," he said in a hoarse voice.   
"Are you okay?" Touya asked in an extremely worried tone.  
"I guess, it's just like," he paused and held his hand to his head. Touya put an arm around Yuki and took him over to the couch to sit down. "I'm really weak," he sighed. "What is happening?"   
"It's too complicated to explain," Touya sighed, he couldn't take it anymore.   
Just then Syaoran, who had been silent since they arrived, spoke. "Yuki, can you get in touch with Yue in any way,"  
"I don't know, I haven't tried," he sighed.   
"Well try!" Syaoran jumped up, nearly shouting. Touya almost jumped up as well to give Syaoran a piece of his mind, but Yuki's hand held him back. Yuki closed his eyes; he looked to be muttering to himself. Touya and Syaoran watched in suspense, if this worked they might actually have a shot at beating Matt!  
Suddenly, Yuki's head went limp and fell to his shoulder. "Yuki?" Touya shook him, "Yuki!"   
"No use, he passed out," Syaoran muttered, "there's a barrier," he paused, deep in thought once again. "THIS SUCKS!" he shouted after a few seconds. He began to pace up and down the room.   
"Syaoran calm down, panicking isn't going to help any,"  
"Touya, what the hell is there left to do, I'm serious, there is NOTHING, Sakura is out there," he began to ramble, his voice slowly getting louder. "She's out there with HIM, HIM Touya! Whatever he's doing to her, God! This isn't fair!" he shouted again. "And now he has Tomoyo, innocent Tomoyo, and Eriol, Eriol is more powerful than me, although I hate to admit it," he mumbled, "he is, and he's on their side, that MORON!" he shouted.   
"Stop it Syaoran, we all know Matt is a moron, and plenty more, but yelling isn't going to,"  
"Not Matt! Eriol!" he interrupted, "he should have let Matt take me, you and him should have run, he'd have more of a chance against," but he was interrupted by Touya.   
"Syaoran, no, he knows what he's doing, he said that" just then the garage door flung open, and there stood a battered and bloody Eriol.   
He slammed the door and hoarsely shouted, "Get to the basement," he coughed and blood spurted into his hands. Touya grabbed Yuki and threw him over his shoulder as Syaoran ran to Eriol and assisted him into the basement. Touya locked the door and bounded down the steps with Yuki still over his shoulder. Eriol led them into the bathroom door and locked it. He stood up, his left hand to cover a gash in his side, and the right on the door knob. He muttered something under his breath and the room instantly fell dark.   
"Eriol! What are you doing?" Touya hissed.   
"Just wait," he said hesitantly, the darkness quickly turned to a blue luminescence. Eriol slowly slid down the door and leaned on the lower medicine cabinet crunched in the corner. Touya and Eriol gawked at him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
"Okay, there's a shield on this room," he whispered. "As soon as someone leaves, it will be broken." He paused for a while, his face screwed up in pain, Syaoran sympathized with him, wishing there was something he could do. Syaoran suddenly wondered why he didn't just use the healing spell he'd used on Touya and himself earlier that night. Little did he know, but Touya had the same thoughts running through his head.   
Suddenly, as if he could read their minds, "You guys," Eriol muttered, "I can't heal myself," he coughed again.   
"Eriol, what are we going to do?" Syaoran asked him, horrified by the blood that continued to fill the floor.   
"I'm going to die," he whispered.  
"Eriol, shut up," Syaoran hollered, "You're not going to die,"  
"Yes I am, but there is a way to fix it, hear me out, alright?" he pleaded.  
"Okay," Syaoran said hesitantly.   
"I will give you what is left of my power," Syaoran looked oddly at his friend. "Syaoran, you can travel in time, go back to before all of this happened, and fix it,"  
"No Eriol, we can't, that's not going to work," Touya interjected.   
"Why not?" Syaoran asked.  
"Time works in a weird way. If we were supposed to travel in time, then our then our future selves would have already mended our mistakes and we wouldn't have made it to this point,"  
"No Touya, you're completely wrong, but there is no time to get in an argument over this. Just trust me," Eriol explained, his voice was obviously strained.  
"You said that last time and look where it's left us!" Touya nearly screamed.   
"Get off my back; I'm dying here, literally!" Eriol tried to shout, but his voice was slowly diminishing. "Okay Syaoran, here's what you have to do," he hesitated, "It's not going to be fun, but please do as I say," he suddenly twisted, writhing in pain.   
"Eriol!" Syaoran shouted.   
"Take my blood Syaoran," he whispered, "you know the potions Wei taught you?" Syaoran nodded, "mix it with the one you use for common cold cure, add a little taro root," he coughed, his breaths began to deepen, it was as though he was a fish out of water, gasping for air. "Drink it while putting a hand on my head, and you'll have it, but it has to be done within 15 minutes of my death,"  
"Stop talking like that Eriol," Syaoran choked, he could feel his tears coming.   
"Syaoran, it's happening, I'm not spending the last moments of my life fighting with you. Now listen," Syaoran had to lean closer to even hear his voice now. "Give Yuki a bit of raw egg, it'll wake him up," he said, tears of pain and sorrow started to fill his eyes. "Tell Sakura it was not her fault, and Tomoyo that I love her,"  
"Eriol . . ." Syaoran.  
"You only have 15 minutes, remember, and as soon as you leave the room the force field is down, good luck," Eriol whispered, he closed his eyes again.   
"Eriol," Syaoran said, but there was no response. "ERIOL!" he shouted.   
"Syaoran, he's gone," Touya put a hand on his shoulder, Syaoran looked up and noticed Touya too had tears in his eyes. Suddenly it hit him, he only had 15 minutes to make this potion, and transfer the power! He leaped up,   
"I'm going to go, and the room won't be safe anymore," he sighed.   
"It's alright, just hurry," Touya said, "I know you can do it," and with that, Syaoran turned from the room and ran as fast as he possibly could back up the steps, he fiddled with the lock for a moment and slammed the door behind him. He rushed into the kitchen and threw the cabinets open. He needed a blender; thankfully there was one next to the sink. He found old seaweed on the counter and shoved it into the blender. The chives and cheerios were in jars, for a brief second he wondered why Cheerios were in a jar, but let the thought escape him as he searched for the sugar. He pulled open a cabinet, and was confronted with, he blinked, AT LEAST 50 bags of sugar. Sighing, he grabbed a bag, and tore it open with his teeth as he opened the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out a bottle of blue liquid and took the sugar bag out of his mouth. He poured about half of it into the blender and then tossed the bag to the floor. He twisted the cap off of the blue liquid and smelled it; yea that was it, Windex. He dropped just a dab into the blender which caused a puff of smoke to arise from the container. Then he needed the most common ingredient, Water. He put the blender under the tap and turned it on. A spark flew from the electric wire, and he remembered you should never put a blender in the sink.   
He sighed, and took the blender out of the sink with just enough water in it, and quickly put the top on. He turned it on; sparks began to fly everywhere. He nearly leaped back, but reminded himself this was a life or death situation, and the few sparks that were burning his face right now wouldn't matter in the end. Nothing would matter in the end if he failed.   
He hurriedly poured the concoction into a coffee mug, and grabbed an egg out of the refrigerator. Then, he bolted down the stairs through the basement and into the bathroom. He tossed the egg to Touya and slammed the door behind him, locking it as quickly as possible. Touya cracked the egg on the edge of the toilet seat and began to pour its contents into Yuki's mouth. Yuki began to cough and spit up the egg. His eyes opened, and he stared at the dead body of Eriol which lie on the floor.   
"O-O-Oh my-G-G," Yuki began to sputter. Syaoran looked at the clock; he had six minutes in which to drink the potion. He tried to remember everything Eriol had said, mix the blood. He cringed and took the cup he had in his hand, and put it up to Eriol's mouth. He tilted his friends head down and blood slowly dribbled into the cup. Syaoran could feel himself trying to gag. He held it in, and tried to remember.   
"SHIT!" he shouted.  
"What?" Touya and Yuki looked at him in surprise. Well rather Touya looked at him in surprise as Yuki made his way over to the toilet, and began throwing up. Now only was he weak, but he couldn't handle the raw egg and dead body combination.   
"Taro root, Yuki, I need it now!" he shouted, frantically standing up.   
"I don't have any of that stuff," he paused taking time to throw up again, "why would I keep that around my house?" he asked.  
"Yuki! We need it to finish this potion! It's the only way to save Sakura," he shouted.   
"Well you can try looking in the downstairs fridge, but I don't see why I'd have that stuff," he muttered. Syaoran stood up and ran out of the room, leaving the cup on the sink counter.   
Suddenly Touya flinched; something hit him hard in the head. He looked down, and there in his lap sat a bottle labeled "taro root".  
"SYAORAN I HAVE IT," he shouted, looking up, where could that bottle have come from? Syaoran hustled into the room, short of breath. He ripped the bottle from Touya's hand and poured the contents into the coffee mug. He slammed the bathroom door with his foot and began to gulp the nasty substance. It was best if he pretended it was something else. He forced down a gag, and suddenly realized he couldn't taste anything. He drank the rest with ease, and looked around. His vision was a little blurred. He picked up Eriol's glasses, which amazingly hadn't been broken in whatever struggle he had suffered, and placed them on his nose.   
Feeling a little wiser and older he recalled what Eriol had done when they entered the bathroom. He put his hand on the door knob, and the words spilled from his mouth. He didn't even know what he was saying, but suddenly (just as before) the room went dark and then blue, the shield was up.  
Almost immediately there was a bang on the bathroom door. "I know you're in there!" a voice bellowed, it was Matt. Syaoran and Touya stared at each other, wide eyed.   
"How'd that person get in my house?" Yuki asked, stupidly. Touya smacked him in the head to shut him up, almost wishing they hadn't woken him.   
"We're safe in here as long as the shield is up," Syaoran explained. The knocking was fierce and continued.  
"What do they think there going to do? Annoy us out of here?" Touya said sarcastically. It was now that Syaoran realized he had an awful headache; he'd never be able to concentrate with that racket.   
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" he finally burst, and everything fell silent. He could hear the heartbeat in his chest.   
"How did you do that?" Touya asked, but no sound was coming out of his mouth, time seemed to slow itself down, and suddenly it halted. Syaoran looked around, reminded of his cardcaptoring days long ago, when he would use the time card, and then he remembered, he had to go back in time . . . but how?  
  
  
Okay, leave your reviews, sorry it's awful I can't actually believe I wrote this, and I can't bear the thought of reading it again to edit it, so forgive the grammatical errors. Please don't flame me! As Reichal said "most stories seem to take on a life of their own" and that's what happened here . . .   
  
Stay tuned for part 7, I'll finish this eventually I promise!!! 


	7. The Second Chance

The School Play  
Part 7: The Second Chance  
By Ketchum  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Matt and the plot.  
Author's note: God, I wanted to finish this so bad, it's not my best work (personally I think the last chapter was better) but I hope this is decent enough of an ending. I wanna start working on some originals, and maybe dig up some of those old stories I started a while ago. Anyhow, enjoy, and thanks again to Rachel for consoling me as I wrote this :).  
  
Syaoran sat on the floor next to Eriol and the frozen in air Touya. He looked over to Yuki and noticed there was saliva hanging from his mouth, it too was frozen in mid air; today had been a disgusting day if he had ever seen one. He turned his head back to Eriol and looked into his eyes, he was empty, and his soul had been destroyed, the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself, dead.   
Syaoran bowed his head, what was he supposed to do. Suddenly, without thinking, words began to flow from his mouth. It was as if someone else had taken over his brain, could it be Eriol?  
The room began to spin, how far back would he have to go? Would he have control over it? If things continued as they were, then probably not. He felt a lurch in his stomach, he felt nauseous, and suddenly he was thrown out onto the floor. Sakura was asleep on the couch. He looked around, feeling confused out of his mind. He needed to wake her up! Then again, something inside his head warned him that he had to let this happen, he was there for another reason. Another part of his mind tried to debate, he didn't even know what else he could do, then suddenly something in his head snapped. He had to call Eriol, maybe the past Eriol would know what to do.   
He grabbed his cell phone and hurried out of the house. Hitting 4 on the speed dial, Eriol's number instantly dialed, and before he knew what was happening he was on the phone with his dead friend. He could barely contain himself, knowing that one of his best friends (you heard me!) only had a few more hours of his life left.   
"Eriol, this is Syaoran," he said abruptly.  
"What's going on Syaoran? Something has happened to the cards," he said sternly.  
"I know, Eriol you have to listen to me, I'm Syaoran from a few hours from now, you sent me back in time," he paused.  
"How the hell did I send you back in time? That's not possible, unless," Eriol paused, "Syaoran, what time did you leave at?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but it's only a few hours from now, listen to me,"  
"I'm going to die in a few hours," Eriol interrupted, whispering, the reality sinking in.   
"I'm sorry," Syaoran said, he knew Eriol was probably in shock, but he had to instruct him, it then clicked in his mind; this is probably why Eriol had been so sure of everything before hand. "Listen to me, Sakura's had the cards stolen from her by this asshole Matt, he's evil, and trying to take over the world. Touya and I will explain it all to you in a little while."  
"Syaoran, I can only send one person back, how did Touya come too?"  
"He didn't, now I'm going to tell you many instructions, and you need to remember them all," suddenly the roles had been reversed; Syaoran was feeling even more like Eriol. "I'm going to hide out and get other things done, first of all, I've been in a car accident, you and Tomoyo need to go towards my school, on the interstate, Touya and I are going to run off the road, take us back to your place and heal them, got that?"  
"Yeah, what's next?"  
"Then, we'll explain everything to you, things are going to happen, you'll know what to do, this sounds selfish but you have to get Touya and myself out of there, and I'm so sorry Eriol, I really am, you deserve better, but trust me. You'll have my help, it'll be okay, I'll make sure of it."  
"I trust you, what else do I have to do?"  
"Do you know the transference potion?" Syaoran asked, realizing that he had known it all along, but it was thankful that Eriol had told him or his panicked self would never have remembered it all.  
"No, I don't know anything about potions, that's your department Syaoran,"  
"Alright, well you have to tell me what to use, okay?"  
"HOW?"  
"I'm going to tell you, ready?" he tried to remember what was in the potion, "Common Cold potion, mixed with your blood and taro root." Eriol scribbled the ingredients onto a piece of paper and looked over them, memorizing them. Syaoran started to think, where had that taro root come from before? Maybe if he had that already put in place, his past self wouldn't have to worry about it when they got to that point. He decided he'd pick that up at his apartment with the time he had to spare. He looked down at his watch. "Eriol, go now, we're on the road, and take Tomoyo with you," he ordered.   
"Okay, good luck, and thank you Syaoran,"  
"No thank you Eriol, trust me it will work out fine in the end."   
They hung up and Syaoran ran into Sakura's garage. He grabbed Touya's bike and began to pedal as fast as he could towards his apartment. He tossed the hunk of metal down in front of his building and dashed up the steps; he fiddled with the lock and burst into his apartment. Looking around at the peaceful space caused another lurch to occur in his stomach. He needed that potion; Wei made it a few years back, it was his only way to save Eriol. "Wei!" Syaoran shouted. There was no answer, why couldn't Wei ever be around? He started to open cabinets in the kitchen, looking for the taro root, and the bottle of elixir. The taro root was in a jar at the top of the spice cabinet, he stashed it in his pocket and then hurried into Wei's room.   
Once in the old man's quarters he started hunting for the bottle. It was small and red without a label. He opened up a wardrobe of Wei's and in the back there was a hidden box, of coarse Syaoran knew about it, it had some of Wei's most treasured possessions in it, and he vaguely remembered seeing the potion there. After carefully moving things around, he found it, stashed it in his pocket with the taro root and rushed out of the house. He looked at his watch. He had no idea how long he had until everything would start happening, so he sat down and started formulating a plan.   
  
Syaoran woke up and looked around him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked to the clock. It was nearing eight o'clock. Had it all been a dream? Just then there was a crash of lightning. "Oh no!" he screamed, looking around. He must have fallen asleep! He hurriedly put his shoes on and began to run as fast as possible towards Eriol's house. He would never make it in time at this pace that is saying he hadn't missed his window already. How could he be so stupid?!   
The rain was really hard now, and the sky's dark clouds moved quicker than he had ever seen. He stopped dead in his tracks, bending over and gasping for breath, and then he remembered, his car! He hurried back to the apartment parking lot and jumped into his car. He put the keys in the ignition and sped backwards out of his parking spot, causing the breaks to squeal.   
He pushed hard on the gas, making the car rumble. He was lucky there was no traffic, due to the awful storm, however he did have the storm to contend with. The rain poured so remorselessly that he could barely see out of his front windshield. He pushed the gas a little harder, and soon made it to Eriol's house. He took a minor detour and drove straight through the fence into Eriol's backyard. If Touya and Syaoran saw the car he might be found out, and never finish the mission.   
He jumped out and looked through the side window. There they stood before him, Tomoyo's face suddenly went blank as she crossed the room, standing next to Sakura. Matt began to talk, but Syaoran could not make out the words. It was almost amusing to watch this scene now, the three of them were practically having their own conversation while Matt continued to boast. Suddenly, Eriol stood up, and Syaoran could make out his mouth counting. Immediately, he and Touya burst through the front door, and the awful words Syaoran had heard a few hours before stung his ears once again.   
He watched as he and Sakura's brother ran down the street. Then, he ran up the steps to Eriol's house and into his front door.   
"Syaoran! What are you doing back so soon?" Matt asked. Eriol gave him an odd look.  
"I told you to get out of here Syaoran," Eriol said sternly.   
"It's the other Syaoran,"  
"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about, but I don't really give anyway, shut up and let's get this over with," he pointed to Sakura. "Sakura, come forward," he commanded, she slowly stepped forward and he tossed her a knife.  
"Sakura, please don't do this," Eriol pleaded.   
"Well, if you're going to refuse to join our side, she can just kill you and then your power will be gone," Thoughts began to run through Eriol's head, and miraculously Syaoran could hear them. 'Yeah, the power will be gone, all of it, you idiot, so if she kills me, her bond to you will be broken, you doesn't know that though, moron.' It was then that Syaoran realized what Eriol had done, he sacrificed himself.   
Syaoran watched almost in slow motion as Sakura lunged at Eriol. He closed his eyes and thought hard. "Sakura, please stop this, honey please, please you're killing yourself," suddenly she screamed a loud painful scream. Syaoran opened his eyes, and there she stood with a look of horror on her face knife overtop of Eriol. She put the knife down and backed up. Eriol took this opportunity to clutch his now gushing side and stand. Syaoran ran to his side while Matt just watched the scene, a smirk plastered to his face.   
"Go to Yuki's, take us in the basement, you'll know what to do, I'll be there soon," he whispered into Eriol's ear. Eriol nodded and attempted to run away, limping like a wounded deer.   
As soon as the back door slammed, Syaoran ran to Sakura, she was now sobbing. "Oh god, what have I done," she cried.   
"Would you look at that, the two little love birds reunited again," Matt walked over to the two of them, hovering above them. "I have what I want now, my assistant, and I can kill the Clow Mistress, and all will be mine."  
"I've had just about enough of you!" Syaoran shouted standing up.   
"Well, I've had just about enough of you," Matt said in a completely calm voice. He put his hand up and Syaoran flew to the wall. "How do you like that Li? You like it? You like being stuck to the wall? How about we leave you there a few hours," he said, turning his back. Syaoran watched Matt with contempt as Matt raised his hand above his head. Suddenly Syaoran fell to the ground and Matt whipped around, "or I could just kill you now and get it over with," he snickered.   
Then Syaoran remembered, he had Eriol's powers plus his own! He stood up, and pulled out his sword. "GOD OF THUNDER DESCEND!" he shouted. Instantly, a bolt of lightning came down and cracked on Matt. Rather then die, as any normal mortal would have done, he just appeared stunned, and it didn't last very long. Once Matt had regained his composure, Syaoran decided he needed to stall long enough to give him time to make the potion and transfer the power to himself. He also needed to free Tomoyo. He called thunder again, and shocked Matt, this time the boy fell to the ground.   
Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Get Tomoyo to snap out of it, I'll stall," Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded and made her way over to her best friend. Matt stood up and focused his eyes on Syaoran. "It's your turn," he said, his eyes appeared to be darkening in. Syaoran tried to remember something, some kind of spell, some kind of attack, and the only thing that came to his mind was his old Karate moves. He kicked to the side, smashing Matt in his head. Matt seemed to bounce right back into his position. Syaoran punched him square in his face. Tomoyo fell to the ground, Matt didn't seem to notice this and just laughed at Syaoran. "Who's the stronger one now?" he screeched. "Oh yes Syaoran, I really have to watch out for you," he said sarcastically. Syaoran landed one more punch, right in Matt's nose and trickle of blood slid down into his mouth. Matt looked horrified. "But how? You're not supposed to be able to, I'm invincible!" he shouted.   
Kero flew into the room; the blackness that had once enveloped him had disappeared. He was followed by Yue, who too looked back to normal. The five "good guys" stood and circled Matt.  
"What were you saying?" Syaoran asked.   
"But-but h-h-how?" Matt stammered.   
Suddenly, without any warning Sakura kicked Matt right between the legs. He doubled over in pain. "That's for all the crap you put me through you-you-you-asshole!" she shouted.   
"Sakura!" both Syaoran and Tomoyo looked to her.   
"What? He is!" she smiled. Yue grabbed Matt around the neck and pulled him up.  
"I think you owe us something," he said solemnly.   
"Never!" he refused to give the cards back. Yue squeezed his neck a little harder. "You'll have to kill me," he choked.   
"Okay then, no problem with that," Syaoran started to step forward.   
"No Syaoran," Sakura put an arm on his. He looked at her, this Matt guy had hurt her so much, on more ways than he even knew, just then it hit Syaoran, the taro root!   
"Yue and Kero, take care of him, Sakura and Tomoyo come with me!" he shouted. The threesome ran into Eriol's back yard and hopped in Syaoran's now partially battered car. Syaoran sped a few blocks down until he reached a car that he knew to be Eriol's, it was Yuki's house. He slammed the breaks on, and the group hurried into the house. The stood in the front door and could hear noises coming from the kitchen. Suddenly there was a bright light, and Syaoran ran out of the kitchen into the basement.   
"I electrocuted myself," he said, pointing to the scars on his head.   
"What the hell?" Tomoyo said, taking a double take, "How are there two of you?" she asked.   
"I'll explain later," he told her. Then he motioned for the two of them to follow him. He followed the foot steps his other self took, down into the basement and hid behind the bathroom door. He heard himself curse and come running out. This was his chance. He reached into his pocket and through the taro root at Touya's head. Touya shouted and Syaoran ran back into the room. The door shut, and suddenly Yue and Kero appeared behind the threesome.   
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked. Yue handed Sakura a card. It read 'the evil' and had a picture of a boy resembling Matt on the front, bordered by a picture of a star and a moon, the same scars Matt had on his hands.   
Just then Syaoran remembered, he had heard Matt right before time froze. If he hadn't heard him then he never would have realized his awful headache and shouted.   
"Here, give me that card," Syaoran said, pulling it from Sakura's hands. "Bang on the door," he ordered, and everyone did just that.   
Once again, as if Eriol's ingenious mind were his, he felt the he knew exactly what to do. He put the card to his mouth. "I know you're in there!" bellowed Matt's voice. Syaoran pulled the card away from his mouth and smiled.   
"What you do that for?" Tomoyo asked.  
"A little, push," Syaoran smirked. Whisperings could be heard from in the bathroom, and suddenly "WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" came Syaoran's voice from inside. Slowly, everything began to freeze, and this time Syaoran wasn't there to feel what happened. The next thing he knew, they were all standing there, the door wide open. Eriol was lying on the ground, Yuki was hanging over the Toilet and Touya was looking confused.   
"How did you get here?" Touya asked.   
"ERIOL!" screamed Tomoyo flying to the ground. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out the red flask. He pulled open the top, and poured a little over Eriol's face. The eyes that had looked so lifeless just moments before blinked. Syaoran collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Eriol coughed and tried to sit up. "Eriol!" Tomoyo threw her arms around him, finding her clothing instantly covered in blood.   
"We have to get them to a hospital," Touya said. Yue walked over to Yuki.   
"I'm sorry," he said, before they merged instantly.   
"I feel much better now," Yuki smiled. Sakura who hadn't said a word whipped out her cell phone and hit 9-1-1.   
  
Syaoran woke up and looked around. Thrown off for a moment, he wondered where he was. Everything was white, did he die?  
"He's awake!" he heard Sakura's voice. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He looked to the left of him and in another bed Eriol lay, wide awake and terribly bandaged.   
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yea, thanks to you," Eriol smiled.   
"You've been asleep for three days Syaoran," he heard Touya mumble.   
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, then he realized what he had been told, "Three days?" his eyes nearly fell out of his head.   
"Yea," it was then that he noticed that he too had been bandaged.   
"Must have picked up some injuries along the way that I didn't realize," he laughed, not in the slightest amount of pain.   
Sakura bent down, her lips brushed against his, the she turned to his ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, I love you so much," tears in her eyes. Syaoran reached up and pulled her down, patting her head.   
"It's okay honey," he whispered, "I'll always love you,"  
"We all love you," Tomoyo smiled, tears in her eyes too.  
"Yea, now you have to tell them all about the wonderful things you did," Eriol mumbled from the nearby bed. "Start with how you traveled back in time,"  
"Yea, you said you'd explain how there was two of you," Tomoyo laughed.   
"What?" Yue looked to him in surprise.   
"It's a long story," he muttered, and then launched into a perfect recap of the events which happened three nights ago, for they were still fresh in his memory.  
  
A few weeks later . . .   
  
"Welcome everyone to our wonderful production of Cinderella, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!" Touya's voice rang over the speakers. Syaoran watched as Sakura came out, dressed as a tree. He laughed to himself, remembering the rehearsals he had watched her in, they all seemed so long ago, and he smiled to himself, thinking that everything was going to be alright again. He looked next to him where Tomoyo and Eriol sat, hand in bandaged hand. Things were finally going to be alright again.   
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think? Was the ending lame enough for you there? Hope so, any how, thank goodness it's all over with! I started to scare myself at some point there . . . but it's over. Thanks for bearing with me and making it all the way to the end. Have a nice day! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
